


E: Extrasensory perception

by dlodle0



Series: Soulmates A-Z [5]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29465418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dlodle0/pseuds/dlodle0
Summary: e...sp (soulmates can sense one another’s presence and feel each other’s exact emotions even when miles away).
Relationships: Jethro Gibbs/Jacqueline "Jack" Sloane
Series: Soulmates A-Z [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149590
Comments: 10
Kudos: 48





	E: Extrasensory perception

Growing up Jack was surrounded by her friends squealing from an early age that they could feel their soulmates. She could clearly remember at the age of five going home to ask her mother what a soulmate was. Her mother had lifted her onto the kitchen counter as she continued to make dinner and told Jack that a soulmate was someone who was your best friend, someone you could and would love forever and that Jack would know her soulmate when it was time. The young girl had nodded, putting all of her trust into her mother’s words.

By high school, all of her friends had felt their soulmate at least once. They would gush about it over lunch, telling their friends every little detail. One time Izzy had turned the conversation to her, “Jackie, why don’t you ever tell us about your soulmate?” 

Jack felt her cheeks heat up, a furious red as she scrambled for an explanation. “I want to keep it to myself.” She lied and one of her other friends frowned.

“But you have felt them right?” 

“Of course she has! Don’t be stupid!” 

“It’s not stupid! You know some people don’t even have soulmates.”

Jack’s stomach twisted at the thought of not having a soulmate. She wanted to get up and get away from the conversation but knew it would just make them more curious. 

“Hannah, shut up!” Izzy nearly growled at the look on her best friend's face. Her hand found Jack’s under the table giving it a tight squeeze. “God, don’t you know when to stop talking?” Izzy rolled her eyes, “Come on,” She lowered her voice as she leaned closer to Jack, “I’ll buy you a cookie.”

The girls got up, throwing their trash away before heading towards the lunch line. At the last minute, Izzy yanked Jack out of the cafeteria and into the bathroom.

“Hey!” Jack protested but Izzy blocked her from getting to the door. 

“Nobody else is in here. You can tell me the truth.” She watched Jack’s face fall and opened her arms. “Oh Jackie.”

Jack melted into her best friend’s arms. “What if Hannah’s right?” She asked, her voice muffled by Izzy’s shoulder, “What if I don’t have a soulmate?”

“You’ll always have me.” 

XXX

It wouldn't be until shortly after her 19th birthday that she would feel something. One day she was absolutely fine and the next she refused to get out of bed. Izzy was perched on the side of the lofted bed, frowning. "Jack please."

"I can't Iz." Jack was sure the weight of the world was resting on her chest. She had never felt such heartbreak and despair in her whole life. "I can't."

Izzy sighed, laying down next to her best friend and pulling her close. "It'll be okay." She promised and Jack nodded, closing her eyes again.

In truth, the feeling of despair would never really go away, always lurking in the background but a few months later, Jack heard herself laugh for the first time. The sound stopped Izzy in her tracks on the way to their first class of the afternoon. 

"I guess he's feeling better today." She shrugged it off but inside she gleamed with joy, hoping he could feel her too. 

XXX

For years as Jack traveled for her job, she longed to finally find that connection everyone was searching for. While she felt her soulmate, it wasn't nearly as often or as strong as everyone else. Before she knew it, Izzy had found her soulmate and the two women began to drift apart. In a desperate attempt to get away from everything and to hopefully find a new start Jack eagerly took the position at NCIS headquarters when it opened. 

The moment she stepped through the elevator doors, she knew something was different. The air felt alive, charged with emotion. She quickly looked around, was this the feeling everyone had talked about? The moment right before you found your forever? The elevator doors ding behind her and a solid force hit her back before she felt liquid soaking her shirt. 

"Holy cow!" Jack exclaimed turning around to face the man who had run into her. "I'm so sorry." She took in his appearance and the half smashed coffee cup in his hand, "I can buy you a new one."

"No need. Did you need something?" He could feel the air, charged between them and he felt his heart light up as her face did. 

"Uh, no. Thank you." She answered, "Just here to see an old friend. You're sure I can't get you a new cup?" 

"Yeah." 

Jack ducked her head in a silent goodbye before heading towards the staircase. Gibbs found himself unable to look away from her. At the very top of the stairs, she turned back waving before disappearing into the director's office.

For the next 2 hours, Gibbs found himself glancing up at the mezzanine, trying to will her to appear again. There was something about her smile, the feeling it had gave him was so familiar but he just couldn't place it. He was just about to go get another cup of coffee when she appeared, hugging Leon close before heading back down the stairs. 

Their eyes met like magnets drawn to each other and there was that feeling again. The answer on what it was dawned on him as she made her way towards his desk and he thanked God he was already sitting. It was the very same feeling he had gotten whenever Shannon was around. 

The blonde stopped in front of his desk, smiling brightly. "I didn't get a chance to introduce myself earlier. Jack Sloane." She held out her hand in a formal greeting but her voice dipped softly, "I think I've been looking for you."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading as always and everyone should head over to viceversa on tumblr to wish her a very happy birthday!


End file.
